Un Te Amo Para Ti
by jess.fanfic
Summary: Bella Swan perdió a su novio en un terrible accidente, ahora carga con la culpa. Edward Cullen pasa por lo mismo que Bella y ahora tiene que criar sólo a sus 2 hijos. Que pasará cuando ellos dos se conoscan? Podrán dejar atrás su pasado? AH.
1. Capitulo 1

**Holaa! bueno este es mi primer fanfic.. espero que les guste. Publicaré los primeros 4 capitulos para empezar, y si les gusta pondré los demás.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos ;)**

**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es Bella, y quisiera contarles mi historia, bueno, mi terrible historia.

Yo nací el 13 de septiembre en un pequeño pueblo, Forks, ahora estoy cumpliendo mis 26 años. Cuando cumplí mis 20 años me mude a Phoenix. Trabajo como decoradora de interiores, un trabajo que adoro con mi alma. Se deben estar preguntando cual es mi trágico problema. Muy simple: Soy una asesina.

Si, como leyeron, una estúpida asesina. Todos estos años me he estado muriendo en mi interior por haberle matado. Es muy doloroso contarlo, pero para eso lo escribo, para contárselo a todas las personas.

Flash Back

_¨ Vamos Jacob, quiero hacer como Rose y Jack en el Titánic ¨ Le suplicaba a Jacob que me llevara a la punta del acantilado. Imaginaba que maravilloso seria sentir el viento en tu cara y relajándote por completo._

_Jake me había llevado de campamento el fin de semana. Seria para compartir un par de días para nosotros._

_¨ Si te llevara, igual no seria como el Titánic, ellos estaban en un barco, además, seria muy peligroso ¨ Me respondió con sus hermosos ojos negros entrecerrados. Su corto y hermoso cabello negro estaba despeinado por el viento. Super hot. Trate de ser más convincente._

_¨ Por favor, por favor, por favor ¨ Hice mi muy convincente puchero. El solo puso sus ojos en blanco y dijo:_

_¨ Esta bien, te llevare, pero solo unos minutos ¨ Si! Mi plan había funcionado. Fueron solo unos minutos hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. El campamento se podía ver a lo lejos y el viento te despeinaba. Me acerque al borde y fue cuando escuche su voz gritarme._

_¨ No te acerques mucho a la orilla!¨ Su voz sonaba preocupada. Me gire rápidamente para decirle que todo estaba en orden, pero todo paso mal._

_El giro rápido que hice hizo que me resbalara con las diminutas piedras. Sentí como caía hacia atrás, donde se encontraba el vacío del acantilado. No encontraba nada con lo que aferrarme, estaba asustada. Jacob corrió hacia mí lo más rápido que pudo, y pude tomar su camisa con mis manos. Me impulse para poder subir, pero eso fue lo que hizo que mi vida cambiara totalmente._

_Mientras yo subía, Jacob se acerco a la orilla, resbalándose él también. Me percate de eso. Si yo subía y me quedaba en la orilla, el caería, y si no me sostenía de el, caería yo, Pero ya era muy tarde._

_Ya me encontraba a salvo en la orilla, pero Jacob había caído. __**Había caído.**_

_¨ Jake, no!¨ me gire para poder ayudarlo. Alcance a tomar su mano. Estaba muy sudada y se iba resbalando poco a poco._

_¨ Jake agárrate fuerte¨Use mis dos manos para poder tomarlo mejor, pero no servia de nada._

_¨ Bella tienes que soltarme ¨ Jake se veía asustado. Su cara estaba roja, tratando de no caer, pero eso era lo que me estaba pidiendo._

_¨ No! Sujétate fuerte!¨ Grite con desesperación._

_¨Bella, caeremos los dos si no me sueltas. Debes soltarme!¨ Me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo con el. Su peso hacia que yo me resbalara por las piedras._

_¨ No, no puedo soltarte ¨_

_¨ Bella, quiero decirte algo antes ¨ Su mano estaba resbalando mas y mas…_

_¨ No digas eso ¨ las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Lo sostuve lo más fuerte que pude, pero hizo que su mano resbalara hasta llegar al final._

_¨Te amo¨ Y luego, su mano no se encontraba en la mía, se encontraba cayendo con todo su cuerpo por el acantilado._

_¨JACOB! NO!¨ Su cuerpo caía y caía, y yo lo observaba todo._

_Lo ultimo que vi de el, fue desaparecer por la oscura agua. Jake había caído. Y ya no podía hacer mas nada._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y lo peor de todo es que Jacob era mi novio, y me amaba, _y yo a el_. Pensaba confesárselo ese mismo día, pero todo aquello paso. Yo hubiera podido salvarlo, si tan solo lo sujetara un poco más fuerte…

Tenia tanto dolor,_ tanto, _que hasta una piedra se rompería si le contara mi dolor.

En el instante que lo vi caer, sabia que no podía hacer mas nada, así que baje tan rápido al campamento que casi me fracturo el tobillo. La policía y la ambulancia llegaron al pequeño bosque. Les conté todo lo que había pasado, y yo lloraba sin parar, que tuvieron que ponerme un calmante. Ni el calmante hizo que me tranquilizara. Yo tenia un poco de esperanza de que Jacob siguiera vivo. Los policías hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero luego de una hora, todavía no lo había encontrado.

Fueron luego de cinco horas que lo encontraron, pero el ya se encontraba sin vida.

No es todo, para que comprendan muchísimo mas mi dolor, es que yo vi cuando lo sacaban del agua. Su rostro nunca lo podría olvidar.

Llore con mucha mas fuerza cuando lo vi. Dolor invadía mi corazón. Yo gritaba su nombre, pero claro, no obtenía respuesta alguna. Su pequeño, pacifico y hermoso rostro se veía pálido y sus labios morados, y pude también ver, que una pequeña sonrisa estaba formada en ellos. Ahí no lo pude controlar.

Me pusieron anestesia y caí dormida sobre el carro de la ambulancia. Estuve inconsciente unas 9 horas, y soñaba su caída una y otra vez, y su rostro sin vida una y otra vez. No era un sueño, era una pesadilla que todavía luego de tres años me persigue.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, viendo a través de la ventana de mi habitación. Vivía en una gran casa para mi sola. Mis padres vivían a unos minutos de aquí. Luego del terrible accidente, me preguntaron si quería que viviera de nuevo con ellos, pero yo me negué. Les dije que estaría bien en casa. Mentí. No quería incomodar a mis padres todas las noches cuando me levantaba llorando y gritando su nombre.

Tenia que salir de ahí, o si no, me pondría a llorar. Decidí ir a hacer las compras. En el refrigerador solo había leche y pan. Me metí en el garaje y encendí mi Ford Fusion roja. El día era soleado, no como mi vida, que era lo opuesto. El supermercado estaba a unos 5 minutos, así que llegue muy rápido. Me baje del carro y entre naturalmente al supermercado.

**Que te parece? R&R!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Tome un carrito y me dirigí al área de aseo. Tome todo lo que necesitaba: Shampoo, jabón… Luego al área de comida, que era lo que más necesitaba. Estaba viendo que arroz tomar cuando escuche a una pequeña voz cerca mío.

-Papi, pero yo quiero ese gran chocolate!-grito la pequeña voz de una niña. Me gire y vi a una niña hermosa, poco menos de seis años.

-Mel, recuerda lo que te dijo la abuela, esta mal comer mucho dulce-le recriminaba el papa, pero yo ya me había alejado.

Pase por el área de detergentes. Metí en el carrito lo que necesitaba de ahí, luego pase por el área donde se encontraba la carne.

Estaba viendo cual elegir cuando sentí un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra el mío.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención!-la pequeña niña se disculpaba una y otra vez. Era la misma que discutía con su padre. Su cabello le legaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenía hermosos rulos y era de color castaño. Sus ojos eran de color verde y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una mariposa en el centro.

-No te preocupes-me agache hasta su altura y le pregunte-Que hace una hermosa niña sola en el supermercado? Es muy peligroso estar sin tu mami o tu papi en el supermercado, podrías perderte.

-Es que, papi me dijo que no podía comprarme un chocolate, así que vine a buscarlo yo solita y lo metería en el carrito sin que se diera cuenta-me respondió con su hermosa voz de porcelana.

-Vienes con tu papi?

-Si, y también con mi hermano Nate.

-Muy bien, busquemos a tu papi-la tome de la mano y con la otra tome el carrito.

-P-pero y mi chocolate!-lloriqueo la niña.

-No te preocupes…cual es tu nombre hermosa?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Melissa Cullen, pero todos me dicen Mel, porque Melissa es un nombre muy largo-respondió con una sonrisa

-Muy bien Mel, yo hablare con tu papa para que te compre el chocolate, pero ahora debemos buscar a tu papi, debe estar muy preocupado, también deberás prometerme que no volverás a escapar, esta bien?

-Muy bien-respondió con desgana, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ahora, como se llama tu papi?

-Mi papi se llama Edward Cullen, es el mejor papi del mundo, excepto que no me quiere comprar mi chocolate-reí ante su enojo, se veía muy tierna.

-Pasaremos por la caja para que anuncien tu nombre, así tu papi te vendrá a buscar-dije con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió y me pregunto:

-Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Bella-la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la caja.

-Me gusta ese nombre!-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Gracias, el tuyo es muy lindo también-respondí con una sonrisa. Melissa iba jugando con su vestido en el trayecto a la caja. Cuando llegamos le dije a la señora.

-Disculpe, encontré a esta hermosa niña corriendo sola por los pasillos-La tome en brazos-podría anunciar su nombre? Se perdió y no encuentra a su papa.

-No se preocupe, cual es el nombre de la niña?-me pregunto y le respondí.

-Melissa Cullen.

La señora anunció que Melissa estaba ahí y que su representante viniera a buscarla.

-Ya tu papi viene a buscarte -le dije. Nos pasamos esos minutos hablando sobre ella. Tenía los seis años recién cumplidos y que tenía a un hermanito muy pequeñito que era un terremoto. Luego, un señor (que no tenia de señor nada) apareció por los pasillos. Y Dios mío que por poco quedo boquiabierta.

Era de cabello castaño, casi dorado. Sus ojos eran verdes y era muy alto. Su mentón era cuadrado.

-Mel!-grito con preocupación-Dios Mel! Me diste un gran susto.

Tomo la niña de mis brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Sonreí ante la imagen. Atrás de ellos, había un pequeño niño no mas de 3 años. Su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos color marrón, y estaba jugando con la botella de refresco, tratando de levantarla, pero era muy pesada para el.

-Muchas gracias-me dijo sinceramente-Estaba muy preocupado cuando no la vi a mi lado, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, esta niña es una dulzura, pasamos un buen rato-Mel me dirigió una sonrisa y después me miro rogando por que le dijera a su papa-Debes ser nuevo por aquí, cierto?-pregunte. Nunca lo había visto.

-De hecho, si somos nuevos, nos mudamos hace como dos semanas-me sonrió con una gran sonrisa blanca que hizo que parpadeara unas veces- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-me tendió su mano y yo la tome, era muy calida-Tu nombre es…?

-Bella, Bella Swan.

El me miro con duda y luego pregunto:

-No eres tu la decoradora de interiores?

-Claro, como lo supo? - no sabia por qué sabía de mi trabajo.

-Tú eres la que va a ayudar con la decoración. Llamé a tu oficina como hace tres semanas, respondió tu secretaria. Estamos planeando quedarnos aquí con mis padres-dijo. Ah! El era mi cliente de la próxima semana.

- Oh! Ahora recuerdo! Lo había olvidado. Quedamos para la próxima semana -le sonreí.

El pequeño niño avanzo unos pasos y me miró hacia arriba. Me agache hasta su altura y le salude.

- Hola precioso. Cual es tu nombre?

- Mi ombre esh Nate -me dijo con su dulce voz. Era un niño hermoso, como su hermana.

Me puse de nuevo de pie y le dije a Edward.

-Bueno , fue un placer conocerlo. Este fin de semana espero que nos reunamos para ver la decoración que está buscando, así podré comunicarme con mis contactos e ir a ver la casa -Saqué de mi bolso una tarjeta que incluía mi nombre, mi teléfono y la dirección de mi oficina.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Adiós-me sonrió y luego se fue con sus dos hijos.

Terminé de hacer las compras y luego me dirigí a casa. Fui a la cocina a ordenar toda la comida y luego fui a darme un relajante baño. Cuando salí de la ducha me coloque el pijama, ya que eran las 7 y no volvería a salir. Salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. En el camino, pase por en frente el mueble donde se encontraban las fotos. En la mayoría salíamos yo y Jake lo que hizo que una punzada a mi corazón llegara. Tome una en mis manos, donde salíamos los dos tomados de la mano en el parque. Lagrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos. Me acosté en el sofá con la cobija, apreté la foto en mi pecho, mientras me desahogaba llorando y susurrando su nombre…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Me desperté sobresaltada. Por aquel rápido movimiento note que mi cuello estaba adolorido. Lo moví un poco pero no sirvió de nada. Restregué mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaban húmedos. Había estado llorando mientras dormía, algo que era muy normal para mí. Fui hacia la cocina y me prepare un te de miel bien caliente. Volví a la sala con el te en mi mano y me senté en el sofá. Hasta cuando iba a parar? Cual sería la noche en la que no derramaría una lágrima por Jacob? Pero esa era una pregunta muy estúpida. Un recuerdo como ese nunca se borraría, ni aunque tuviera 80 años el recuerdo de él cayendo se borraría. Me estremecí.

Empecé a tomarme el té caliente, éste quemaba mi garganta. Prendí la televisión, estaban pasando las noticias, algo que no me interesaba. Detuve cuando vi el canal donde repetían el capitulo de mi serie favorita, así que me quede despierta hasta que mis parpados no pudieron mas…

La mañana siguiente madrugué, me levante cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Me duche y luego me vestí con las medias pantys y la falda jean oscura de trabajo que me llegaba hasta el estómago con unos botones plateados. Ridículo. Rose hizo que me las comprara a juro, o que si no ella la compraría por mi. Pero la verdad era una muy bonita falda.

Rose, mi mejor amiga desde secundaria, trabaja conmigo. Estábamos muy feliz por ello, ya que ella era la única con quien podría hablar. Ella sabía absolutamente todo, y ella comprendía mi dolor, ella era la única.

Su cabello era rubio, su rostro parecía como el de una modelo, era alta y esbelta. Pero ella era muy sencilla por dentro, una muy buena persona.

Y como camisa, una de trabajo con rayas azules. Y el cabello me lo recogí hasta que hice una coleta. Tomé mis tacones negros, mi bolso, y me dirigí al garaje.

Entre a mi amado carro y coloque Claro de Luna. El día era espléndido, y los niños pequeños salían al parque a jugar con sus vecinos. Antes de llegar a mi oficina, compre dos cafés y dos rosquillas para Rose y para mí. Al llegar, me estacioné en mi lugar. Baje del carro y me dirigí a la entrada del edificio.

Marque el 10 piso. Oí unos cuantos ¨ Buenos días Srta. Swan ¨ y yo les respondía con una sonrisa. Caminé hacia mi oficina, sin antes pasar por mi secretaria.

-Buenos días Bella-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Ella y yo nos dirigíamos como si fuéramos viejas amigas. Nada de Srta.

-Hola Kath-le di una sonrisa-Tienes la carpeta de hoy?

-Claro-saco de su escritorio una carpeta grande-Aquí están todos los clientes con los números. Ayer pasé la noche ordenándolos.

-Muchísimas gracias. Lamento haberte dejado despierta toda la noche-me disculpé con sinceridad.

Entre a mi oficina. La mayor parte del tiempo era estar aquí, contactando para encontrar casas a la venta con el gusto del cliente, luego hablar sobre decorarla por dentro, con el gusto del cliente pero la expersión de mí.

Mi trabajo era resumiendo hacer sentir al cliente satisfecho con el área de su casa u oficina, depende de que es lo que el cliente quiera decorar.

Era muy simple:

Me di cuenta de que tenía dos hijos. Una de seis y otro de tres, así que para Melissa busqué colores pasteles, con un toque suave. Me decidí por un rosa pálido y un rosa un poco más oscuro que el otro y luego los junté con un amarillo.

Y así fue todo el día… juntando y buscando. Me di cuenta de que se me había pasado el desayuno, así que llamé a Katherine por el pequeño teléfono que tenia a mi lado.

- Dime Bella?

-Katherine, en tu escritorio dejé una bolsa con rosquillas y café. Podrías traérmela a mi oficina? Ah! Y llama a Rose y pregúntale si esta desocupada, por favor-le dije todo y luego me respondió.

-En un minuto.

Estaba revisando unos papeles cuando Rose apareció por la puerta de mi oficina. Traía en su mano la bolsa con las rosquillas y el café.

-Buenos días Bella-me dijo con su amable voz.

-Hola Rose-saludé con un suspiro. Estaba muy cansada.

-Bella, lo que tienes debajo de los ojos son ojeras?-preguntó con curiosidad acercándose para poder observar mejor.

Saqué de mi bolso un pequeño espejo que traía siempre conmigo, lo abrí y miré debajo en mis ojos. Había una fina capa de color púrpura debajo de ellos. Cerré el espejo y la miré.

-Sí.

Ella me miró con reproche, luego de unos segundos abrió mas los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Sabía que no pude dormir por él.

Caminó hasta quedar a mi lado y me dio un abrazo reconfortante.

-Bella, deberías ir a casa y descansar un poco-me susurró

-Y quedarme sola llorando? Créeme Rose, es mejor quedarme aquí-dije sinceramente. Mi casa era muy sola, solo habitaba yo. Era muy depresivo quedarse en casa.

-Tienes razón-bajo la cabeza y luego la subió con una sonrisa-Por que no te quedas en mi casa?

Lo pensé por un segundo. No quería incomodar a Rose en las noches por los gritos. Esa era la decisión que también había tomado con mis padres.

-Rose, en serio, no quiero incomodarte. Soy un escándalo en las noches-bajé ahora yo la cabeza. Éramos muy amigas y no me importaba confesárselo a ella.

-Muy bien-dijo derrotada-pero al menos quédate un solo día, uno solo, y haremos una pijamada. Debes divertirte un poco Bella.

-Una pijamada?-repetí alzando mis cejas

-Vamos Bella! Hazlo por mi, si? Sólo esta vez-me rogó hasta que al final dije:

-Esta bien. Lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga.

-Si!-dijo dando saltitos-Te divertirás mucho. Hasta voy a invitar a una amiga. Su nombre es Alice. Es una excelente chica.

-Muy bien. Cuando será?

-Hoy mismo-respondió-Cuando salgamos pasaremos por tu casa para buscar todo lo que necesites. Luego llamaré a Alice.

Le di una sonrisa, una de mis tantas sonrisas falsas, porque dentro de mi, nunca podría haber una sonrisa, sólo tristeza.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno aquí está hasta el capitulo 4 como prometí.. Publicaré el quinto tan pronto como termine de escribirlo :) (Yo sé que está muy corto, trataré de hacer los proximos capitulos mas largos :S)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

Capítulo 4

Cuando llegué a casa, Rose se bajó a toda prisa y entro a casa. Subí con ella las escaleras y busqué un bolso en mi armario donde pudieran caber todas las cosas que podría necesitar para nuestra pijamaza. Mientras tanto, ella se encontraba en mi enorme armario, rebuscaba y rebuscaba pero no se decidía por nada. Luego de unos minutos me dijo:

-Bella, necesitas un cambio de ropa, esta es de hace 4 años!-me recriminó. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y tomó las llaves de mi auto.

-A donde vamos?-pregunté

-Al centro comercial, duh. No soporto ver tu armario con esa ropa.

La verdad, si me hacía falta una visita al centro comercial, así que no proteste y la seguí.

Al llegar, Rose entró a sus tiendas favoritas, comprando todo lo que podía. Luego visitamos más tiendas… Y ya no podía sostener las bolsas.

-Oh! Mira esos shorts Bella! Quedarían hermosos en ti! -gritó Rose a mi lado, señalando el short que se ilustraba en la vitrina de una tienda.

-Rose, eso es lo que has dicho con toda la ropa que hemos comprado-Levanté mi pesado brazo, que estaba repleto de bolsas-Porque no vamos a tomar unos batidos?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-Muy bien, pero luego tenemos que venir por este short-Le dio la última mirada y luego fuimos a tomarnos nuestros batidos.

Elegí el mío de chocolate, era mi favorito. Rose pidió el suyo de fresa. Nos sentamos en las sillas y dejé que todas las bolsas de mi mano cayeran al suelo. Me senté tranquilamente y empecé a tomar mi batido.

-Como te ha ido en el trabajo?-preguntó

-Bien, he estado al tope esta semana -respondí con naturalidad.

Terminamos los batidos y nos dirigimos otra vez a la tienda con las bolsas en nuestras manos. Entramos a la tienda y enseguida pudimos identificar el short entre toda la ropa. Rose se dirigió hasta allí y lo tomó, sin darse cuenta de que otra mano se había posado en aquel short al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Disculpa, pero yo llegué primero-Le dijo la chica rubia a Rose.

-No, lo tomamos al mismo tiempo-le respondió Rose a la chica.

-Bueno, yo lo vi primero -trató esta vez ella de arrebatárselo, pero Rose no se dejó.

-Como estas tan segura de eso? Además, esta es la talla de mi amiga.

-Es también mi talla -se defendió ella.

-Disculpen, necesitan ayuda?-preguntó la chica que trabajaba ahí a Rose y a la rubia.

-De hecho, si. ¿Podría buscar otro short de la misma talla que éste? -pregunto la rubia a la señora.

-Lo siento tanto, pero ese es el único que nos queda -se disculpó la señora.

Decidí intervenir.

-Rose, no importa, podremos buscar otro parecido -traté de llevarla conmigo pero ella no se dejó.

-Si, hazle caso a tu amiguita, nariz operada-sonrió la rubia.

-Ni hablemos de tu cabello, falsa rubia. El mío si es 100 por ciento natural-Rose ya estaba al tope, así que se lo arrebató de las manos y sacó su tarjeta de crédito. Corrió hasta la caja y lo pagó. Sonrió con satisfacción y se giró.

-Ya nos podemos ir, Bella-me dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Dio la última mirada a la chica, que tenía una cara de incredulidad y nos fuimos de esa tienda

-El short, considéralo un regalo -me dijo Rose con una sonrisa -Y yo fui la que lo vi primero.

-Gracias -respondí con un suspiro. Que problema sólo por un estúpido short!

**R&R!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 5... Espero que a todas les guste. A algunas ya les informe pero lo hare de nuevo.**

**Este fin se semana me iré de viaje y no se si allá poduedo actualizar. Me llevaré mi laptop y hare todo lo posible para que pueda actualizar. Puede ser que no sean tan frecuentes como ahora pero si actualizaré. Trataré de poner el capitulo 6 antes de irme. **

**Sin más que decir, aqui les dejo con el cap :)**

**Capítulo 5**

Nos encontrábamos en casa de Rose, esperando a Alice, su amiga. Sobre ella me contó muchas cosas, me dijo que era la hija de la mejor amiga de su mamá, y luego no presté tanta atención. Yo sólo quería ir a casa y llorar, pero me prometí que no lo haría, por Rose. Ella odiaba verme así. Cuando tenía 21, ella quiso que fuera a un psicólogo, que sería lo mejor para mi. Yo hice lo que ella me dijo, visité a uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad, pero no me ayudó en nada, sólo me recordaba el dolor que sentía de mi pasado.

Traté de no pensar mucho en eso. ¨ _Es por Rosalie. Es por Rosalie, no llores ¨ _me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Me levanté de la cama, tratando de prestarle mas atención a Rose.

-Y tiene un hermano que parece un modelo…-terminó de hablar y me dijo alzando sus cejas-No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, verdad?

Abrí mas mis ojos y le respondí lo mejor que pude.

-Es sólo que me siento cansada-miré el reloj y a penas eran las 5:30. El teléfono de Rosalie sonó y respondió la llamada al segundo.

-Hola?...Hola Alice!...Si… Uh-uh… Claro! No hay problema, entonces podemos ir bajando?... Muy bien! Nos vemos ahora-cerró su celular y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Hay cambios de último minuto. Los sobrinos de Alice insistían que querían ir al cine desde la semana pasada, y ella no quería decepcionarlos. Así que iremos al cine tú, Alice, sus sobrinos, el papá de los chicos y yo.

Restregué mis ojos por el cansancio y luego le respondí:

-Muy bien, por mi no hay problema-tomé mi bolso y mis llaves y salimos de su apartamento

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras, me imaginaba como sería Alice. Por todo lo que me dijo, parecía que era una buena chica. Me contó que ella tenía 25 años, sólo uno menos que yo, y Rosalie tenía 29.

-Dime Rose, como conociste a Alice?-le pregunté cuando íbamos por el quinto piso. El ascensor estaba descompuesto, así que tuvimos que usar las escaleras.

-Cuando fui a casa de mamá, ella estaba allí con la suya, así que nos sentamos a conversar-me respondió naturalmente.

Seguimos bajando y en el lobby nos esperaba una chica baja de cabello negro. Le llegaba por la mandíbula y apuntaba en diferentes direcciones. Ella llevaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se dirigió donde estábamos nosotras y le dio un inmenso abrazo a Rose.

-Hola Rose!-le saludó Alice. Ella la saludó de la misma manera, luego se giró hacia mí y me señaló.

-Tú debes de ser Bella. Mi nombre es Alice, Rose me ha hablado millones de cosas sobre ti-me giré rápidamente hacia Rose con el rostro pálido para ver si ella había mencionado lo más importante. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y luego yo me relajé. Alice me encerró en un enorme abrazo.

-Encantada, soy Bella-le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner en mi rostro.

-Bueno, el plan es ir al cine a ver una película con mis sobrinos y mi hermano, luego podremos tener nuestra pijamada-nos aclaró luego de unos segundos-Ellos nos esperan en el cine.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Alice. Se notaba que no tenía problema con el dinero, ya que tenía un Porshe amarillo con la palabra TURBO detrás. Metí las manos en mi bolsillo y me metí dentro del lujoso auto.

En el trayecto al cine me pareció muy corto. Mi frente estaba apoyada en mi ventana, viendo como las gotas de agua corrían de ésta. Hoy en la mañana había sido un día maravilloso pero en la noche era todo lo contrario. Rose y Alice hablaban animadamente de algo a lo que no presté atención. Tomé un gran suspiro cuando Alice me informó que ya habíamos llegado. Nos bajamos del auto. Alice nos entregó un paraguas para cada una y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada.

Alice se dirigió hacia la entrada de la puerta donde sería nuestra película. Ahí me encontré con unas personas muy familiares. La niña se giró hacia Alice y dio un grito de alegría.

-Tía Ally!-Los rulos de Melissa volaban hacia atrás mientras corría a abrazar a Alice. Entonces ella era la sobrina de Alice, eso no me lo esperaba. Mel se giró y me vio. Me dio una sonrisa y se acercó hacia mi.

-Hola Bella!-me dio un abrazo el cual le devolví el abrazo y le dije:

-Hola Mel! No esperaba encontrare por aquí-le di una pequeña sonrisa y ella me dijo:

-Nate y papá también vinieron, ven!-me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta que llegamos hacia su papá, Edward.

Él se giró y me dio una hermosa sonrisa. Por un momento me quedé petrificada, ya que su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Jake. Me calmé un poco y le tendí mi mano.

-Hola Sr. Edward, un gusto volverlo a ver-le saludé. Él frunció el ceño y me dijo:

-Llámame sólo Edward-luego se relajó y volvió a poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Visualicé a Nate detrás de Edward en un coche. Se veía hermoso con sus pantalones y su camisa polo. Me observó y me dio una sonrisa.

-Se conocen?-nos preguntó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-De hecho si. Ella es la decoradora de interiores-le respondió Edward a su hermana. Ella asintió.

-Y que vamos a ver?-pregunté a Alice.

-Creo que vamos a ver diferentes películas, por los niños. Nosotras iremos a ver Remember Me y Edward, Mel y Nate irán a ver Toy Story.

Me quedé un poco pensativa. Edward iba a estar sólo con los niños, seguro no podía estar pendientes de los dos al mismo tiempo, así que continué.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no mejor Rose y tú van a ver Remember Me y yo acompaño a Edward con los niños a ver Toy Story?

-Bella, vas a aburrirte viendo esa película, y además, los niños son unos terremotos-siguió ella. Me mordí el labio inferior y le dije:

-Exactamente por eso. Edward no podrá con los dos niños solo-por un momento pensé porque la madre de los niños no había venido con ellos. Me encogí de hombros.

-Muy bien…pero si te aburres ya tenemos una entrada para ti!-me dijo sonriente. Fuimos a comprar mi entrada y Edward y los niños se nos aparecieron por detrás.

-Ok, nosotros los esperamos a la salida del cine cuando termine su película-nos señaló a las tres y se volvió hacia la entrada de sala donde sería su película.

-Espera Edward! Bella decidió acompañarte con los niños a ver la película-le gritó Rose deteniéndolo por en hombro. Él se giro y me dijo:

-Estás segura?

-Completamente-le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Nate se giró y me vio desde su coche.

-Os bas a compañar a ve la pedicula?-me preguntó con ánimo y con una sonrisa. Asentí y luego se ajustó de nuevo en su coche con la sonrisa todavía en su cara. Mel me tomó de la mano y fue siguiendo a su papá mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

Mientras entrábamos a la sala me di cuenta de que Edward no había tomado las sillas para que Mel y Nate pudieran alcanzar a ver la pantalla, las tomé y entré. Estaba oscuro adentro, pero habían unas luces para que pudiéramos buscar unos asientos. Nos colocamos en la última fila y coloqué las sillitas para Mel y Nate. Nate se negó, no quería sentarse en la silla, si no sobre mis piernas. Edward le dijo a él que luego me incomodaría pero yo intervení diciendo lo contrario.

-No te preocupes Edward, mas bien, adoro estar cerca de él, es un gran niño-Él me sonrió y sus dientes blancos centellaron en la oscuridad. Mel se sentó al lado de Edward y yo estaba en su lado opuesto con Nate en mis brazos.

Melissa rió en toda la película, y no escuché ninguna de Nate. Agaché la mirada y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en mis brazos. Su rostro parecía como el de un ángel, con su dedo pulgar en su boca. Lo examiné lo mejor que pude. No se parecía en nada a Edward, de seguro era idéntico a su mamá. En cambio Melissa era la copia de su padre, con los ojos verdes y cabello dorado… suspiré y seguí viendo la película.

En una parte de la película llevé mi mano hacia el pote de las palomitas y sin querer Edward rozó mi mano con la suya y sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica que nunca había sentido, la cual hizo que me estremeciera. Él la quito de inmediato, y me observó. Yo sólo aparté la mirada.

Al finalizar la película salimos a buscar a Alice todavía con Nate en mis brazos, parecía mas cómodo en mis brazos que si lo colocara en el coche que era muy duro.

-Bella, debes estar incomoda, Nate estará bien en el coche-me dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada, yo le negué con a cabeza sonriendo.

-El coche será muy incomodo créeme, es muy duro-le susurré a Edward tratando de no despertar a Nate. Vimos a Alice salir de su sala con Rose hablando animadas. Alice giró su cabeza y observó a Nate dormido. Se acercó y le acarició su hermoso rostro.

-Deberías dejarlo en casa-le dijo a Edward sin apartar la mirada de su sobrino. Edward sólo asintió. Nos dirigimos a su auto con Alice y Rose siguiéndonos. Debía dejar a Nate en su sillita del auto para que pudiera dormir. Edward abrió la puerta y dijo.

-Uhm, creo que dejé sus sillas en casa. Las lavé ayer en la tarde y se me olvidó colocarlas de nuevo-dónde pondríamos a Nate entonces? Se me ocurrió una idea y le dije a Edward.

-Yo lo llevaré en mis brazos y lo dejaré en casa de tus padres. Alice y Rose nos seguirán en su auto para luego irme con ellas. Te parece bien?

Edward dudó por unos segundos.

-Muy bien, entonces-se dirigió hacia Alice-Nos seguirás en tu auto, ok?

Ella sonrió y asintió. Apoyé la cabeza del pequeño Nate aún en los brazos de Morfeo en mi hombro y entré en el asiento de copiloto del Volvo de Edward mientras que Melissa entraba en el asiento de copiloto. Alice y Rose se dirigieron a su Porshe. Edward entró al carro y cerró la puerta de un portazo haciendo que el pequeño Nate revolviera entre mis brazos, pero él no se despertó.

Durante el camino pude escuchar la música de fondo que se escuchaba del radio de Edward. Pude identificar la canción como Claro de Luna.

-Te gusta éste tipo de música?-le pregunté a Edward que se veía concentrado en la carretera. Él se giró por un momento y sonrió.

-Si, adoro ésta, Claro de Luna. Mi mamá solía tocármela en piano cuando era pequeño todas las noches-siguió con la sonrisa en su rostro-A los trece años aprendí a tocarla.

-Entonces tocas el piano?-dije sorprendida, no me lo esperaba. Él asintió con la cabeza-Tocas para tus hijos como tu mamá?

Él se giró sorprendido y me preguntó.

-Si. Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno, en realidad no lo supe, se me vino la pregunta a la cabeza-él sonrió.

-En las noches Melissa me pide que le toque una nana que escribí para ella unos días antes de que ella naciera. Ahora yo le estoy dando clases cuando llego del trabajo, adora tocar el piano-suspiró con una sonrisa.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa de sus padres. Él se bajó y abrió la puerta para mi. Me bajé y miré por la ventanilla del asiento trasero. Melissa ocupaba los tres asientos tendida dormida plácidamente.

-Edward, creo que debes cargar a Melissa, se ha quedado dormida-le susurré. Él hizo lo que le dije. La casa de sus padres parecía una mansión. Era de color blanca con toques marrones. Nos dirigimos a la entrada y Edward abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo a Mel. Por adentro también estaba hermosa. Tenía tres sofás blancos y un comedor enorme y en un rincón se encontraba un gran piano negro.

-Uhm, Edward, ¿Cuál es la habitación de Nate?-le pregunté sin saber a dónde ir.

-Subiendo las escaleras, la tercera puerta a la derecha-me respondió. Subimos juntos las escaleras y tomamos diferentes caminos: yo a un pasillo y él a otro diferente. Busqué la segunda puerta a la derecha y abrí la puerta. Parecía una habitación para invitados, con una cama individual con edredón dorado y barandillas a los lados para impedir que Nathaniel no se cayera. Habían varios juguetes en el piso, los cuales tuve que esquivar asta llegar a su cama. Lo apoyé cuidadosamente ahí y lo arropé con el grueso edredón. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

Caminé por el pasillo directo a las escaleras y choqué sin querer con alguien. Edward me tomó por los hombros para que no cayera, alcé la vista y tenía el rostro de Edward a unos centímetros del mío, y pude observar mejor el rostro de Edward.

Sus ojos verde claro brillaban en la oscuridad y no vi expresión alguna en ellos. Su nariz parecía haber sido esculpida, era recta. Y su mandíbula estaba más rígida de lo normal. Noté que él era muy pálido, pero su piel no dejaba de ser hermosa por eso.

-Umh… creo que…umh, me debería ir. Alice me esta esperando-interrumpí el silencio. Edward se alejó y se disculpó. Bajamos las escaleras y me despedí.

-Bueno, me debo ir, espero que nos podamos ver éste fin de semana para visitar la casa. Adiós-él se acercó hacia mi rostro y me quedé helada, pero me relajé cuando me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla que me hizo sentir la misma descarga eléctrica que en el el cine.

-Adiós-me susurró y me dio una sonrisa. Salí de la casa y pude observar el Porshe de Alice enfrente. Me acerqué y me metí dentro.

-Todo bien?-me preguntó Rose.

-Si-le respondí. Entonces Alice dijo.

-Entonces vamos a casa a disfrutar de nuestra pijamada!-lo había olvidado. ¨ Ojalá que no sea una de las pijamadas donde te pintan las uñas de los pies ¨.

**R&R!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Okeyy, la verdad es q planeaba poner el capitulo mas tarde en la semana porque ni lo habia empezado a escribir, pero hoy como que me dio la inspiracion... si y les cuento que en este cap van a ver el EPOV, y les tengo q decir que me expreso mejor con Edward. El cap es un poquito depresivo... no digan q no les adverti! ;)**. **Intentaré poner el 7 esta semana antes de irme como un regalito xd**

Capitulo 6

Bueno, cuando rogué que no fuera una de esas pijamadas dónde te pintan las uñas de las manos _y pies,_ nadie me escuchó. Ahora estoy sentada en la cama tratando de no moverme para que Alice pudiera pintármelas.

-Bella, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de moverte!-me reclamó Alice tratando de acomodar mi mano en una posición incómoda para mi.

-Pero si no me he movido!-le dije ya cansada y con la mano adolorida.

Rose mientras estaba lavándose la cara. Salió del baño con el rostro lleno de exfoliadora.

-Si te mueves Bella. Me tomó media hora pintarte la de los pies-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de exfoliadora. Resoplé y traté de no moverme para que todo eso terminase rápido.

Nos quedamos despiertas hasta muy tarde. Jugamos a ¨ Nunca he¨ y a otras cosas. Se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza de repente y le pregunté a Alice.

-Alice?-ella se giró y me dijo:

-Dime Bella.

Pensé por unos segundos y luego pregunté.

-Por qué la esposa de Edward no fue con nosotros al cine?-dije terminándome el pote de palomitas que habíamos preparado. Ella bajó la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, colocó una cara de tristeza. Luego la subió con una sonrisa.

-Por qué no vemos una película, traje muchas!-se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo a la sala a buscar su bolso.

-Está actuando raro-me susurró Rose.

Me giré y asentí. ¿Por qué no me había respondido? Seguro no había escuchado. Quizá la película me podría distraer un poco.

**EPOV**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de mis padres. Ellos se habían ido de viaje por unas semanas por causas de trabajo. Nate y Melissa cayeron rendidos cuando nos devolvimos del cine. Se pusieron los dos muy emocionados cuando se enteraron de que Bella nos iba a acompañar. Bella tenía algo especial con ellos dos, y a ellos ella le caía muy bien, pero ella no se veía del todo feliz, no sé el por que.

Tomé un suspiro y giré mi cabeza. Ahí me encontré con una foto de Clarisse el día de nuestra boda…

_Clarisse…_

Clarisse era la mujer perfecta para mi, ella lo era todo. Mi esposa, la madre de mis pequeños hijos, mi sol personal…

Pero todo tuvo que ocurrir.

**Flash Back**

_Nate lloraba sin parar. Odiaba ver a mi pequeño así. La enfermera que venía todas las noches a cuidarlo se encontraba meciéndolo tratando de calmarlo. Clarisse estaba en la entrada poniéndose su chaqueta mientras su cabello negro volaba por el viento de afuera._

_-Clarisse, a donde vas?-le pregunté bajando las escaleras._

_Ella se giró y vi su rostro de preocupación que también mostraban sus ojos marrones. Se acercó a mí y me dijo._

_-La medicina se ha acabado, y Nate no deja de llorar. Está prendido en fiebre. Debo ir a comprarla, odio ver a mi pequeño así. Volveré pronto- me dio un beso en los labios y se acercó a las escaleras donde Melissa se encontraba sentada con su peluche favorito. Le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. La detuve por el brazo y le dije._

_-Clarisse, está lloviendo muy fuerte y es muy tarde, son casi las once y media-le informé mirando por la ventana llena de gotas de agua y viendo como los rayos se formaban en el cielo. Hubo un gran trueno y Melissa saltó sobresaltada._

_-Mami!-se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la pierna-Quédate, a mi no me gustan esos ruidos, son muy feos-le dijo a su mamá con voz temblorosa. Ella se bajó hasta su altura y le dijo._

_-Saldré por unos minutos, volveré tan pronto que ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta. Además, papi se quedará contigo y te abrazará muy fuerte cuando escuches uno como esos, está bien?-le explicó a Mel. Ella asintió. Clarisse volvió a darle un beso en la frente. Se acercó a mí y me dio otro beso en los labios._

_-Te amo-fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

_-Vamos arriba-le tomé la mano a mi hermosa hija y empezamos a subir las escaleras. Le dije que fuera a su cuarto, que en unos segundos iría yo. Me fui al cuarto de Nate y vi a la enfermera lo sostenía por los brazos meciéndolos sin resultado que se calmara. Se la quité de los brazos y apoyé su cabecita en mi hombro. Pude notar que tenía mucha fiebre. Le di un beso en la punta de la cabeza y me senté en el gran sillón. La enfermera fue a la cocina dejándome con él sólo en la habitación. Empecé a tatarearle una nana que escribí antes de su nacimiento como Melissa. Luego de unos minutos Nate se calmó un poco y Mel apareció por la puerta con su peluche. Hice espacio para ella en el sillón y ella de inmediato corrió y se sentó a mi lado. Se acurrucó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego cerró sus ojitos y se durmió cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, al igual que yo… _

_Me desperté con dolor en mi brazo derecho. Abrí mis ojos y vi el pequeño rostro de Nate y a Mel acurrucada en mi pecho. La quité cuidadosamente y dejé que tomara todo el espacio del sofá. Me acerqué a la cama de Nate y lo dejé ahí. Volví por Melissa e hice lo mismo poniéndola al lado de Nate. Los cubrí con el edredón y miré la hora. 12:43. Suspiré y tomé mi teléfono. Clarisse no había vuelto y me estaba preocupando. Marqué su número pero no contestó. Volví a hacerlo pero solo escuchaba la contestadora. Me tomé el puente de la nariz, y marqué de nuevo. Nada. Tendría que esperar hasta que llegara._

_Los minutos pasaban y yo me ponía más preocupado. A Nate le subía la fiebre y no teníamos el medicamento y Clarisse no había llegado ni contestaba su celular. Escuché el sonido del teléfono de la casa y lo contesté enseguida._

_-Clarisse?_

_-Buenas noches señor Cullen-me saludó una voz grave._

_-Quién es usted?-le pregunté dando círculos por la sala._

_-Soy Sheriff Smith, de la estación de policía. Hemos encontrado hace unos minutos un auto estrellado contra un poste en la quinta avenida que esta a nombre suyo. Encontramos una víctima dentro de el-me dijo el señor. Lo único que pude pensar era cómo estaba Clarisse._

_-Cómo esta ella?-pregunté casi gritando, estaba demasiado preocupado._

_-Yo no le puedo dar esa información. La han llevado al Hospital Central de la ciudad-Colgué de un segundo y subí las escaleras. _

_-Dafne, tengo que salir, cuida a los niños-fue lo único que dije antes de salir por la puerta. Seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, pero mi auto señalaba que iba a los 120 km por hora._

_Al llegar al hospital me bajé rápido sin importar que me cayeran las gotas de agua por todo mi cuerpo. Entré y todas las personas se me quedaron mirando, le resté nada de importancia._

_Me acerqué a la recepción y le dije a la señora._

_-Acaban de internar a una señora, Clarisse Cullen, dígame donde obtengo información._

_-Señor Cullen-una voz anciana me dijo desde atrás. Me giré y vi a un anciano de cabello blanco-Soy el doctor Adamson, soy el doctor de su esposa-me dijo poniendo las manos en su espalda._

_-Cómo se encuentra?-era lo único que podía salir de mi boca._

_Él bajó la cabeza y luego la subió._

_-Sígame-me pidió._

_Yo lo seguí, rogando porque mi esposa se encontrara bien._

_**Back to the present**_

Ya se imaginaran lo que me dijo luego. Clarisse había muerto, aunque no me lo creyera, había muerto. No pude evitar que una lágrima saliera por mis ojos. Ella era tan buena, tan humilde… Por qué ella? Siempre me preguntaba.

El carro había resbalado por el asfalto por la lluvia, haciendo que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un poste de luz, haciendo que muriera en el impacto. Tampoco pude evitar que otra lágrima cayera en mis mejillas. Tomé lo foto de ella, y la miré por mucho tiempo. Ella era muy hermosa. No la hubiera dejado salir. Soy un estúpido, debería haberlo sabido. Ahora mis pequeños y hermosos hijos no tenían una madre que los vistiera en las mañana, que los dejase frente el autobús de la escuela, que los abrazara cuando llegaran del colegio…

Me sentía fatal, muy mal. Es que el dolor no saldría de mi corazón? Nunca, nunca…

Escuché unos pequeños pasitos viniendo hacia mi. Me giré y vi a mi princesita con su peluche que nunca soltaba.

-Papi, tuve un sueño-me dijo ella acercándose hacia mi. La tomé en mis brazos y le pregunté.

-Y de que se trató el sueño?-apoyé mi mejilla en su cabecita.

-Estaba mami, y ella se acercaba a mi para darme un abrazo-me susurró con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Sonreí con tristeza. Mi pequeña había soñado con su madre.

-Sabes, ella podría estar en un lugar lejano, pero siempre estará cerca, en tu corazón-murmuré en su oído. Suspiró

-La extraño mucho-se acurrucó en mi pecho hundiendo su cabeza. Ella estaba sufriendo y yo odiaba que sufriera. Le di un bezo en su cabeza.

-Yo también, mi cielo.

Se alejó de mí y me dijo con su rostro de tristeza.

-Toca mi nana. Eso hace que me sienta mejor, y tú también te pondrás mejor-me dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual le devolví.

Me senté en el piano negro que había traído de mi antigua casa y senté a Melissa a mi lado. Apoyé mis dedos en el teclado y empecé a tocar la nana de mi princesa, esperando que el dolor abandonara mi corazón…

**Buenoo dejen un review para q me digan q les pareció, veo q tengo muchos hits pero muy pocos reviews :( **

**Otra cosa. No les pareció Melissa muy tierna? ya que a todas les gusta mas Nate xd... les dejé un poco mas de Mel!  
**

**Diganme que piensan! :)**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Estoy de regresoo :) disculpen por la espera, pero en realidad no tenia tiempo de escribir alla y con la conexion bueno... Este capitulo no es mi preferido pero mañana pondre el proximo q me gusta mas (hay una sorpresa :D) sin mas q decir aqui tienen el capitulo.. **

**BPOV**

El día siguiente Alice se fue temprano diciendo que su novio llegaba de viaje y que debía ir a buscarlo. Yo me quedé en casa de Rose por más tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y la ayudé a preparar lasaña, una receta que me enseñó mi madre cuando tenía 12 años.

- Todavía no puedo creer que no te levantaras cuando te hicimos todas esas bromas anoche -me comentó Rose con una sonrisa y tomando un bocado de su comida -Te pusimos lápiz labial en las mejillas y crema dental en la frente.

Instintivamente me llevé las manos a mis mejillas y a mi frente. Pero no encontré nada en ellas. Rose comenzó a reír. Y la miré con cara de confusión.

- Es mentira -susurró con unas risitas de fondo. Me relajé -Bueno, la de la crema exfoliadora en tus brazos no…-volvió a reírse y examiné mis brazos. Estos se notaban un poco pegajosos y podía observar una capa color azul sobre ellos. Me levanté de la mesa y fui al lava manos y me los limpié restregando la esponja con jabón.

-No estas lo suficiente grande como para hacer las bromas de cuando tenias 12? -le pregunté con una ceja alzada. Ella negó con una sonrisa y volvió a tragarse un pedazo de lasaña. Me senté y seguimos comiendo.

Cerca las 4:30 ella me llevó a casa, me despedí y entré. Subí las escaleras y tiré el enorme bolso en la cama como lo hice con mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que luego tendría las reconocidas pesadillas que movían mi corazón, dejándolo sólo y desamparado con el dolor…

Me desperté sin abrir los ojos, recordando por un segundo la pesadilla que tuve, la misma de siempre. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama, dirigiéndome al baño. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha tratando de que las gotas de agua me relajaran. No podía controlar esas pesadillas, el dolor que tenia en el día, se intensificaba en la noche, haciéndome recordar su rostro fuera del agua, sus últimas palabras…

Me senté en el suelo frío de la ducha y coloqué mi cabeza entre las rodillas y mis brazos envueltos. Dejé que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, desahogándome. Estuve por unos minutos así hasta que me levanté y me salí de la ducha tratando de calmarme, viendo mi reflejo en el espejo completo. Ya habían pasado seis años, seis largos años. Alguien me puede explicar que me está pasando? El por qué no podía olvidar ese día? Mi rostro estaba rojo al igual que mis ojos. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un vestido blanco que arriba era en forma de corazón, y llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas. Dejé mi cabello húmedo suelto. Salí del baño y arreglé mi cama matrimonial con el edredón color dorado, con unos diseños de flores y acomodé las almohadas color rojo vino. Cuando terminé dejé mi habitación y bajé las escaleras tomando las llaves de mi otro auto. Entré al garaje el cual estaba oscuro pero pude ver mi Honda Civic aparcada al lado de mi Ford Fusion, desbloqueé los botones y me metí dentro de él. El día estaba soleado, y pude notar que había mucho tráfico por las calles. Manejé hasta que pude observar la pequeña tienda que estaba pintada con un verde manzana. Me bajé en la Floristería y entré por las puertas de vidrio, haciendo que unas campanitas sonaran. Una señora de cabellos blancos se encontraba ahí arreglando unos pétalos de unas rosas. Levantó su rostro y pude ver las arrugas de los ojos azules de la Señora Nichols a sus 70 años. Por un momento no me reconoció pero luego y me dio una gran sonrisa blanca.

- Querida Bella, que de tiempo sin verte! -se acercó hasta mi y me dio un gran abrazo el cual se lo devolví.

- Hola Señora Nichols, como está? -le pregunté educadamente. A la señora no la había visto desde que tenía mis 18. Ella me regaló una sonrisa.

- Muy bien querida. Y que te trae por aquí, por Phoenix? No te he visto desde que viniste de vacaciones para visitar a tu abuela-me preguntó sentándose en una vieja silla que tenía es la esquina.

- Me mudé aquí hace mucho-le dije a la Señora Nichols -Y me pareció bien visitarla y llevarme un ramo de flores-expliqué. Ella se levantó con energía y se dirigió hacia mí.

- Esta mañana han traído nuevas flores, tengo unas fresias hermosas-se giró y buscó por la parte de atrás del local un hermoso ramo de flores de fresias. Le sonreí admirando todavía el hermoso ramo.

- Me las llevo, están hermosas-ella las envolvió en un hermoso papel de color violeta y me las entregó. Pagué lo que tenía y salí del local sin antes despedirme de la señora. Coloqué cuidadosamente las flores para mi abuela en la parte de atrás de mi coche. Me metí en el y arranqué directo al cementerio.

Al llegar, bajé de mi auto y saqué las fresias. Caminé por el largo césped pasando por al lado de las tumbas de personas. Cuando llegué bajo al conocido árbol, paré y vi la tumba de mi abuela Marie.

- Hola, abuela -suspiré y miré la inscripción que decía en la tumba.

_¨ En los corazones de tus hijos y nietos para siempre ¨_

Me senté frente a la tumba y empecé a recordar aquellos tiempos cuando la abuela me llevaba al parque en vacaciones, cuando íbamos juntas al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para preparar galletas y hasta cuando me enseñó a tejer cuando tenía 13. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña que me pinché el dedo con la aguja tratando de bordar y que me desmayé por ello, el olor de la sangre me mareaba y hasta hacía que me desmayara. Cuando desperté ella reía y yo le pregunté el porqué, si me dolía mucho el dedo. Ella me dijo que le recordaba a la princesa Aurora, de La Bella Durmiente. Desde ese día ella empezó a llamarme así. Reí ante el recuerdo. Apoyé mi espalda contra el árbol y cerré los ojos por unos minutos, dejando que el viento me relajara haciendo que mi cabello se despeinara y mi vestido se ondulara por las ondas de viento. La abuela había sido una tan buena persona. Ella era una de las pocas personas que me entendía, pero ella también le toco irse. Las personas que mas quería les tenía que pasar aquello: dejarme y luego tocaba el sufrimiento. Tuve uno de esos pinchazos en mi corazón que hacían ponerme a llorar. Sentía mi rostro caliente, tratando de evitar llorar, pero no pude contener esas lágrimas de dolor. Llorar era lo único con lo que me podía desahogar. Los extrañaba tanto. Quería remediar aquello, traerlos de vuelta a mi lado, junto a mi. Pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello.

Me puse de rodillas y deje las fresias arriba de la inscripción, luego le di un pequeño beso con la mano a la foto en donde se encontraba mi abuela. Me puse de pie y vi el paisaje del cementerio. Estaba lleno de flores y tumbas. Empecé a pensar a todas aquellas personas que habían perdido a una persona querida, a la que amaban. Y yo era una de ellas.

Noté una figura -la única figura- que estaba de pie entre todas aquellas lápidas. Era un hombre y me parecía conocido. Estaba cabizbajo y tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos. Se agachó y lo apoyó en el suelo. Subió la cabeza y pude identificarlo. Edward Cullen me miraba con confusión, todavía sin reconocerme. Me acerqué hasta que estuve frente a él.

- Hola Edward -su rostro estaba un poco rojo, como si hubiera estado llorando.

- Bella, que sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarte aquí -me dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa pero no le llegó a los ojos

- Tampoco yo -le respondí. Por unos segundos solo nos miramos, luego yo interrumpí el silencio.

- Bueno, si no estas ocupado, puedo invitarte a un café y podríamos hablar sobre la casa, que te parece? Tengo todo lo que necesito en el auto-le pregunté. Se suponía que nos tendríamos que reunir mañana, pero como no estaba ocupada ahora podríamos hacerlo ahora.

Él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos que parecían muertos se iluminaran ya un poco.

- Genial -me dijo.

Q piensas? R&R!


	8. Capitulo 8

**Y estoy devuelta! Siii, aqui esta la sorpresaa... este cap es ALICEPOV. Me gusto mucho escribir este cap y espero que ustedes lo disfruten!**

**Sin mas ****que decir aki se los dejoo!**

**Capítulo 8**

AlicePOV

Cuando conocí a Bella, supe rápidamente que íbamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Además, se vestía muy bien! Algún día tendríamos que ir Rose, Bella y yo de compras. Ya me imaginaba todas aquellas bolsas llenas de ropa…de marca.

Nos divertimos mucho y pude llegar a conocer a Bella mejor, pero había algo mal en ella, algo que no podía encontrar, pero sabía que tenía algo.

Cuando Bella me preguntó sobre Clarisse, empalidecí y rápidamente cambié de tema. Sabía que Bella era la decoradora de interiores de Edward, pero me parecía extraño que todavía no supiera lo de Clarisse.

Clarisse era una buena persona, no era una chica cualquiera. Nosotras éramos muy unidas y además era una excelente madre, adoraba a sus hijos con todo su corazón. También era una de las pocas chicas que se veía que en realidad amaba a mi hermano, como él la amaba a ella.

Y el día en que ella falleció fue el peor para toda la familia. Los que más fueron afectados fueron Edward y mi pequeña sobrina Melissa. Luego del accidente Edward no hablaba con nadie y no hacía nada, ni siquiera con sus hijos. Y Mel estaba todo el día en su cuarto llorando abrazada a la muñeca de porcelana que le había regalado su mamá cuando fue su primer cumpleaños. Un pinchazo a mi corazón llegó recordando aquello, así que me concentré en la calle.

Me dirigía directo al aeropuerto a buscar a mi Jazzy, mi perfecto e increíble novio. Nuestra relación había ya durado bastante tiempo y eso era una buena señal.

Estaba llegando de un viaje de trabajo, y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que no le veía. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto encontré un puesto y me bajé a toda velocidad. Su vuelo llegaba en cinco minutos.

Y cuando lo vi salir por la puerta, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Su cabello amarillo brillaba al igual que su rostro.

- Jazz! -literalmente salté sobre él y me respondió con un tierno beso en la boca. Empezamos a dirigirnos al estacionamiento y me ofrecí a ayudarlo con el equipaje, pero ya sabrán cual fue su respuesta.

En el trayecto le pregunté si me quería acompañar a casa de mis padres donde se encontraba Edward con mis sobrinos, ya que mis padres estaban en un viaje de trabajo. Pero él prefirió quedarse en su casa, ya que estaba un poco cansado y quería organizar las maletas. Yo hice lo que él me pidió y lo dejé en su casa, sin antes darle un beso de despedida. Luego me dirigí a casa de mis padres.

Cuando llegué, aparqué el coche frente al porche y baje con una sonrisa. Saqué la copia de las llaves de la casa y entré. Vi a Melissa en el jardín mostrándole una flor a su hermano, el la escuchaba atentamente. Melissa casi nunca había tenido problemas con el pequeño Nate, sólo cuando él nació, que se mostró un poco apartada y celosa, pero luego le pasó. Ella se volteó mientras Nate seguía viendo la flor concentrado.

- Tía Alice! -corrió hacia mi y yo la tomé en brazos con una sonrisa para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella rió y puedo jurar que fue la risa más adorable que hubiera escuchado en toda mi vida. La dejé en el suelo y me dirigí hacia el pequeñín. Lo tomé en brazos sin que él me viera, luego se giró y gritó.

- Ía Ally! -me abrazó por el cuello y yo respondí al abrazo.

Nos dirigimos dentro de la casa y nos sentamos en las sillas del salón con Nate en mis piernas.

- Entonces pícaros, que han hecho estos días? -les pregunté.

- Bueno, hoy casi nada, pero horita le estaba haciendo ver a Nate las flores del jardín. Le expliqué que eran de la abuela Esme y también le enseñe todos los colores que tenían cada una-me respondió ella con su voz musical.

- Son boitas -me dijo Nate con una sonrisa. Melissa rodó los ojos lo que me recordó mucho a Edward.

- Bonitas Nate, bonitas! -exclamó ella. Yo sólo reí. Dejé que Nate fuera a ver las flores otra vez y me quedé sola con Mel.

La relación que tenia con mis sobrinos era muy diferente a otras. Ellos eran una parte muy importante en mí.

- Entonces, princesa. Donde está tu papi? -su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Se levantó de su silla y me tomó de la mano, guiándome a la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba medio abierta y ella la abrió un poco más para poder ver a Edward. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo entraba un poco de luz por la ventana. Él estaba sentado en la silla mirando a algo que no podía ver. La abrí un poco más y él seguía sin percatarse de que estábamos en la entrada. Pude ver que es lo que estaba viendo con tanta concentración.

Suspiré.

Cerré la puerta despacio y guié a Melissa otra vez al salón.

-Tía Alice, no se ha movido ni ha hablado. Está así desde el almuerzo y no se que hacer porque cuando le hablo, no me responde-suspiró, y noté lo dolida que estaba-Me asusta ver a mi papi así, pero a la ves me lastima -Me partia el alma verla así. Ya había pasado por mucho dolor y Edward le daba extra comportándose de esa manera-Tía, por favor haz algo-mi pequeña princesa empezó a llorar y yo la abracé con fuerza. Claro que iba a hacer algo! Edward y yo íbamos a tener una conversación. Le quité las lágrimas del rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Voy a hablar con tu papi. Ve a jugar con tu hermano. Si quieres, cuando termine podemos jugar un poco a las muñecas, que te parece?-le dije tratando de animarla un poco.

- Gracias tía Alice. Eres la mejor-me dio una pequeña sonrisa y un abrazo, luego se fue corriendo a jugar con el pequeñín.

Es que Edward no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? La pobre Melissa tenía el corazón partido en dos.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la biblioteca y abrí del todo la puerta. Entré y la cerré tras de mi. Edward seguía en la misma posición en la cual lo encontré. Prendí la luz, pero no se movió. Me acerqué un poco a él y llamé su nombre.

- Edward -no obtuve respuesta.

- Edward -probé de nuevo.

Nada.

Entonces me acerqué a la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba la foto. La tomé y la puse boca abajo, sin que la pudiera ver.

- Qué! -él gritó, esta vez reaccionando. Me acerqué a él con las manos en mis caderas mi rostro estaba lleno de furia

- _Que es_ lo que te esta pasando Edward? -grité con rabia. Él frunció el ceño.

- No sé de lo que me estás hablando -me susurró mirando al suelo.

- Sabes _exactamente_ de lo que hablo, Edward. Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? Te das cuentas de a _quien_ estas hiriendo? -Grité de nuevo con furia, sin obtener respuesta alguna- La pobre Melissa está asustada y _esto_ la lastima. Lo que _tú _estas haciendo la lastima. Tú les estas dando a tus hijos dolor extra del que no necesitan. Ya han pasado por lo suficiente para que vengas tu y lo estropees! -me debía calmar un poco. Sabía que estaba siendo ruda con él pero necesitaba entender.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y pude escuchar unos sollozos. Edward estaba llorando. Me acerqué a él y me puse de rodillas. Le quité las manos y tomé su rostro.

- Lo siento -susurré

- No deberías. Me merecía cada y una de las palabras que me dijiste Alice. Lo sé. Es sólo que…-pausó por unos segundos, luego siguió- Es sólo que no lo soporto Alice. No soporto el dolor. La extraño tanto,_ tanto_. Ella formaba una parte de mí con mis hijos y esa parte se destruyó. No se que hacer. Estoy hiriendo a mis hijos por ello, soy un estúpido-se llevó otra vez sus manos a el rostro.

- No eres estúpido Edward, solo no te dabas cuenta. Entiendo por lo que estas pasando…-no me dejo terminar.

- No. Nadie puede entender por lo que estoy pasando. Esto es diferente Alice, no lo puedes entender-se levantó de la silla y cerró sus manos formando puños, luego me preguntó con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas-Alice, me podrías hacer un favor? -yo asentí con la cabeza-Podrías quedarte con los niños? Tengo que salir-fue lo único que me dijo.

- Esta bien -me susurró un ¨gracias¨ .Luego con toda velocidad se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. La abrió y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él.

Edward estaba devastado. Él había empezado un poco a cambiar, pero volvió a caer de la nada. Su dolor era indescriptible, pero si sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

Salí de la biblioteca y me giré hacia el jardín. Pero encontré a alguien frente a la puerta.

- Estaba llorando-me dijo con la voz rota de dolor y casi inaudible.

Yo bajé la cabeza.

- Que fue lo que le dijiste? -me dijo girándose hacia a mi. Y pude ver que su rostro angelical habia desaparecido y ahora habia dolor y un poco de furia.

- Nada cariño, quieres todavía ir a jugar con las muñecas?-cambié el tema para distraerla de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward. Ella asintió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Bueno si, dolor era lo único que ahora podía ver. Busqué a Nate en el jardín y subimos al piso de arriba. Buscamos algunos juguetes para el pequeñín y nos fuimos al cuarto de Mel.

Estuve jugando con ellos por mucho tiempo y me preguntaba donde podría haber ido Edward.

-Yo sé donde podría estar -me sorprendió lo que me dijo Mel- debe estar en el lugar donde va siempre cuando esta triste. En el cementerio.

* * *

Bueno chiks. Q les parecio el APOV? merece review?


End file.
